The present disclosure relates to display technologies, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for driving an electrophoretic display panel, and a display device.
An electrophoretic display device, such as an electronic paper display device, has the same display characteristics as conventional paper, and has the advantages of low energy consumption, light weight, and flexibility. It has been applied to more and more fields.
In the electrophoretic display panel of the electrophoretic display device, different driving voltages are applied, to make charged particles with different colors to move to the visible surface of the electrophoretic display panel, so as to present contents such as images. After the display is completed, even if the application of the driving voltage is stopped, the state of the charged particles does not change, thereby maintaining the displayed content.
How to effectively drive charged particles in electrophoretic display panels is always a research hotspot in this technical field. There is room for improvement in the method and apparatus for driving an electrophoretic display panel, and the display device.